Electronics chassis for high power electronics are typically built using vacuum-brazed “cold walls” to form the cooling plates. Because of the special manufacturing processes involved, such chassis can require a long lead time (e.g., greater than six months) for manufacturing and implementation. In addition, such chassis are typically assembled with a large number of fasteners, adapter plates, and fittings. These characteristics may have significant impact on chassis cost, particularly for low volume manufacturing or prototyping, and on the lead time to build a new chassis, even for similar/high reuse design. This also can make it challenging to rapidly reconfigure an existing chassis for new missions or systems requirements.